


Eyes on Me (Darkiplier/Fem!Reader Smut)

by SugahStixx



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, WKM mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugahStixx/pseuds/SugahStixx
Summary: “It’s quite dangerous for a little thing like you to be out here alone, and in a back alley? What, are you asking for it?”In which Dark appears in a back alley with you for your regular monthly hook up, but you suddenly realise he’s acting strange. Smut in the first chapter, then becomes Fluff and Smut!The first fanfic I've ever written, and it was so fun! I enjoyed writing it and hope to write more in the future ;w;Y/N= Your Name





	1. The Alley

You let out a sigh as the clock finally struck 11pm on a Saturday night. You’ve been watching it for 8 hours, but you never expected it to be this busy, even though Saturday nights are usually the worst when it comes to drunken teenagers stumbling in looking to buy last minute chips and dip. You clean off your till and count the change for the night, and finally start heading towards the front door. God, you never thought working at a grocery store would cause you to be so exhausted by the end of the day, but standing for 8 hours with only a 15-minute break would probably make anyone tired.

You hesitate for a minute and look at the bakery table, damn those fudge cakes look good… No- you can’t. You’ve already gained so much weight from working here from just the first 3 months; you won’t allow yourself to give in. You shake your head of the idea and start walking to your apartment. You decide to take off your shoes for the first couple blocks of walking back, because of how sore your feet were. It felt good to feel the cold pavement on your throbbing heels. You feel the refreshing autumn air fill your lungs before you almost choked, realising how scary it was to walk around this part of town at night. You quickened your pace, forgetting you weren’t wearing shoes, and tried to keep your senses heightened for any creep who may try and follow you home. You felt a sharp pain in your foot and you quickly reach for your heel, balancing on one leg. “Ah-! Fuck!” You hop yourself to a small back alley to see what in the hell you just stepped on. 

It seems to have been just a very sharp rock, digging into your heel. “Wow…” You exhaled. It seemed stupid how such a small rock could have caused you so much pain, but you guessed it was because of how much agony your feet were in already. Taking the rock out, you rub your foot while leaning up against a brick wall, and looked out at the moon. You exhaled once more, trying to relax after just feeling the sudden panic of anxiety, then the sudden rush of pain right after. You knew you needed to calm down, and tell yourself nothing is going to hurt you. But you were so tired, your mind was just everywhere.

“It’s quite dangerous for a little thing like you to be out here alone, and in a back alley? What, are you asking for it?”

“Oh- _shit_.” You cursed between your teeth the moment you heard him. The initial jump scare of hearing a mans voice in a back alley with you was enough, but knowing it was someone-or rather something- that’s been following you for a while now, sent shivers down your spine at the mere tone of his low voice. You hear him chuckle menacingly while you try and calm yourself, but he’s still nowhere to be seen. You feel the shadows of the back alley increase in contrast around you, and you can barely see your own foot that you were holding, you slowly raise yourself so your back was flush against the brick wall, making sure to look all around as you do.

“I’m not in the mood, Dark…” You breathe out in a shaky voice.

You were actually in the perfect mood for this, being as ‘needy’ as you’ve been these past couple days, and he knows it. That’s why he’s shown up at the most opportune time of the month for you. Knowing that you can’t resist him is one thing for his massive ego, but it’s also doing a huge favour for you in the long run. By having these little meet ups a couple times every month, he’s basically kept you from jumping on every man you see. It’s an agreement you’ve had for a little over 2 years now, but he still manages to scare the shit out of you every time he shows up. Just because he likes to do that.

“Don’t even _joke_. I could sense your hunger for me when you woke up this morning. I mean darling, I know you get horny at this time of the month, but did you really have to go and masturbate in the bathroom at work? Really quite shameful if you ask me…” Dark’s voice rumbled in your ears. Oh god, he saw that?! … Of course he saw that.

“That was- … O-Ok I just…” You stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse to make what he said seem even a little less embarrassing. Dark barked out a laugh.

“I know, I know, you looked down to see yourself dripping wet and could only think of me being there to help relieve you of your pain, right, sweetheart?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat. No matter how much you crave him, his number one goal is to manipulate you to get what he-and only he-wants. But what if…that’s also what you want?

“I may… have touched myself…” You say under your breath.

“Well, … we can’t have that now, can we?”

Dark finally emerges himself from the shadows to reveal his perfect form directly in front of you. The blue and reds slightly straying away from his black suit, while he cracks his neck and they snap back into place. Dark closes his eyes, re-adjusts his suit and looks down at you. God, he’s so perfect. You feel shame rush over you as you realise how much you crave him. Its obvious to you that at this point he’s doing this for his benefit, and he couldn’t care less about you or your needs, but you didn’t care either. You just needed your release, and you needed it now.

Dark stepped forward, he was so close to you that you were pushed up between the wall and him, until you were both chest to chest. Dark tilted his head to the side, and simply observed you. Looking you up and down, he knew exactly what was going on inside you. It felt like he was almost controlling it, and the way he was teasing you with his eyes was just tormenting.

“It seems you’ve gained some weight since we last chatted, haven’t you, love?” Dark hummed.

Your eyes widened. You knew he was an ass hole but, come on, commenting about a girl’s weight is not the way to get her in the mood.

“Excuse me?! I work at a grocery store, it’s hard **not** to gain weight when there’s constantly cakes and sweets going through your till every day, okay?”

Dark smirked, biting his lip to keep him from laughing once more. He grabbed hold of your breasts through your uniform, while bringing his face close to yours.

“My apologies, I just noticed because of how much bigger these have gotten. You know I’m a breast man, after all. I can’t seem to help myself…”

Your face flushed the moment he touched you. You’ve wanted this so bad but just the fact that he actually noticed something about your appearance seemed a little odd. He should have already stuck his hand down your pants by now to get you prepped, what was going on in his head?

Dark started to push his leg in between yours, slightly rubbing your neglected clit and caused you to let out a stifled moan, all while playing with your breasts through your top. He was using you the way he liked, and you had no complaints whatsoever.

“I-… It’s still rude to point out…” You managed to say under your breath, while Dark slowly moved his head closer to ride his long tongue up the side of your neck

“I know how weak you get when it comes to temptations, after all. It comes as no surprise to me…” Dark growled through his obvious grin into your ear.

He was teasing you so much it was almost unbearable. You could feel his stubble against the side of your face, his image was distorted by how much the aura around him was blackened and causing you to feel like you were being suffocated. But the burning passion in your pants kept you in the moment, and felt all too real. You could start to feel him become slightly impatient too, ripping off your apron to get a better feel of your breasts. His breaths became shaky and husked, and you could feel his erection pushing hard against your stomach through his dress pants. You felt relieved to know you weren’t the only one being tortured by this.

Dark slowed down his pace and eventually stopped, his head resting on your shoulder. You saw him take a deep breath as his shoulders raised and sank back down. He cleared his throat and looked back at you, flipping the hair out of his face as the blues and reds glitched a little. Everything seemed to calm down as he put his hands slowly behind his back, still leaning up against you, and still had his leg between your thighs.

“I’m usually a very patient man, Y/N. But even I have to admit when I saw you in the bathroom earlier this evening it made me want to tear you apart in that stall. Do you know how frustrating that is? Seeing you so unbelievably thirsty for me, and not being able to devour you myself?”

“… Frustrating for _you?_ ” You asked jokingly.

“This is why I’m doing everything in my power to tease the ever-loving shit out of you right now. I need you to be as wet for me as you were in that stall. I need you to be _dripping_.” Dark growled out the last couple words.

Oh God, no. You knew he would be pissed about reliving yourself earlier, but not this mad. You couldn’t help yourself during this time of the month, it’s not your fault! Though thinking back on it, it was somewhat thrilling knowing he was watching but couldn’t do anything about it. Maybe you deserved this punishment…

Dark reached his hand directly down the front of your pants into your underwear, while keeping complete eye contact with you. You looked down and gasped at the sudden warmth of his large finger entering you, quickly brushing and curling around your soft spot.

“Oh my G—!” Your back gave out and you fall into his chest, your fingers clinging to his forearms. Shit, you forgot how good he was at this.

“Good girl, just give into me…” Dark moaned out. “You’re in for a good time.”

You screamed as he inserted another finger. You couldn’t hold back any longer, your hips twitching and bucking into him. The feeling of having this demon hovering over you was all you needed, to get the sense of him feeding off of your pleasure. You could feel him smiling menacingly as you were squirming under his touch, knowing he could do anything he wanted to you in that very moment. It was thrilling. Dark ripped open your button up shirt with his free hand, and proceeded to tease your nipple through your thin lace bra.

“Of course you would wear the sexiest undergarments you have today. All in all, you’re quite the slut, aren’t you?”

Dark started scissoring his fingers inside you, the tips of them teasing the bundle of nerves you’re waiting for him to find.

“H-Holy shit…” You exhaled out, as you couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. You were going crazy, it seemed like your knees were going to give out as you felt your back slide down closer to the ground, but Dark wasn’t having any of that. He was basically holding your entire weight on one hand while your whole body was begging to give up and collapse from the pleasure.

Dark knew exactly how close to climax you were, so he slowed down his pace which caused you to look up at him. You could see the fire in his eyes as he delayed your orgasm. “P-Please…” you whimpered.

Dark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. You could feel the anger boiling up inside him as he cracked his neck to try and calm himself. You weren’t scared of him in the slightest, if anything it turned you on more.

“Do you understand now how hard it is… too see you… think of me… while you touch yourself?” Dark growled out through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again, just please, please let me cum!” you cried. You couldn’t believe how actually angry he was about this, it almost seems like he’s developed some sort of feelings for you or something. You tried to keep eye contact with him but his image was twitching and waving with anger you couldn’t keep track on where his eyes actually were.

After a pause, you suddenly felt three whole fingers reach up so deep inside you it felt like he set every single nerve on fire as he went in. You screamed so loud from the pleasure your throat hurt. Dark silenced your scream by smashing his lips onto yours and you instinctively threw your arms around his neck. You break off the kiss to start panting as he thrusts his fingers inside you so hard you could have sworn he was going to tear you in half.

“FUCK- Dark! I- I can’t!” You tried so hard to express the amount of unbelievable pleasure you were feeling but were cut off by Dark’s angry ramblings.

“You can and you will. You can’t even comprehend what you do to me. God damn it, I’ve never felt like this for a human before. I hate it. I hate that you think you can just tease me like that. You aren’t allowed to have that power over me. You knew damn well what you were doing, I was rock hard that entire time watching. God DAMN it I’m going to make you cum so hard you scream my fucking name.”

You didn’t think it was possible to feel so much joy from someone’s angry words. You thought this was just a hook up but it seemed that he actually might love you, considering the way he’s describing his feelings.

“Yes! Yes please, right there! Oh my God!” You panted out with a huge grin, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. You could feel your orgasm creeping back up, as Dark thrusted his fingers in and out faster. He took your breast out of your bra and pushed his jaw into it, sticking out his long tongue to swirl around your nipple, looking deep into your eyes making sure to notice every single movement you make.

“I said…”

He thrusted his fingers in hard

“I want you…”

You gasped as he pulled them out

“To **FUCKING CUM** ”

Dark yelled loudly while thrusting his whole body against you with the curl of each finger inside your pussy. The echoes of his voice rang through your ears and shook your whole body, all the while feeling his raging erection pushing up so hard against you, and that was all you needed to reach your climax. Pleasure shot off in fireworks from your pelvis to your chest and rocked your body in a wave of ecstasy.

“Oh my god… Fucking hell…” You mumble out as you come down from your orgasm like a feather falling from the sky. You slip to the ground as Dark gently removes his hand from your entrance, slightly brushing against your sensitive clit which earned a small jump from you in return. Dark growled in hunger. Still looking down you exhale, catching your breath and try to comprehend what just happened. You slowly look up to see him licking his fingers, smiling while doing so. “Well done.” He said in a condescending tone.

“Stop that…” You said sheepishly while still panting. You couldn’t believe how cocky this guy was.

“I don’t intend on stopping my dear, nor does your heat. Now get going home and prepare for the main course.” The demon snarled. Dark helped you to your feet, and buttoned your shirt back together. He then proceeded to turn around and walk back into the shadows that have been blinding you of the outside world during this whole endeavour. Everything returned to normal and you could see once again you were standing alone in the back alley.

You could still feel the heat of his aura in your underwear, which were now soaked. Your mind was enthralled with the demon that just made you have the most mind-blowing orgasm you’ve ever had, and you know he did something to you that made you crave more. You stood in that back alley for a couple more minutes just to let your mind, and your throbbing pussy, calm down before coming to terms with the fact that he has turned you into something that craves sex.

You didn’t even know if you were human anymore, you’ve never felt such an urge to be devoured by him. You’ve known your urges as a human were normal, because of your time of the month. But this feeling is foreign, and unbearable. You felt that the longer you weren’t under him, the more you’ll start to come apart at the seams. He had you under his power, you were his. You knew this, and you liked it.

You slowly came out from the alleyway and look up at the moon once more. You could feel him growing impatient as you started to notice the heat in your core build up and it felt like your insides were burning. God forbid you relieve yourself of this pain now. You sprint down the street to your apartment, leaving your shoes on the sidewalk.


	2. Your Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back to your apartment after your meeting with Dark in a back alley, but you have a new unbearable need for him. He begins to show you another side of him.

“DARK?!” You screamed at the top of your lungs as you slammed the front door of your apartment room wide open.

“What did you FUCKING do to me—?!” you collapse onto the floor clawing at your raging heat as you breathe and pant heavily. You hear low laughter fill the room, it didn’t even cross your mind to turn on the lights as you lay there on the floor. You could feel your fluids drip down your thigh due to the unbelievable arousal in your pussy. You couldn’t stand it, you had to touch yourself.

“Don’t you _dare_ ” Dark jump scared you once more. He stood over you looking like you were the prey he just caught. You couldn’t see him exactly, just his blues and reds shining while the reflections bounced off the walls of your apartment, but you could feel his eyes burning into your body as you lay there in a fetal position on the floor.

“I-I have to… I’m going to pass out…” You breathed out heavily as the need grew more and more intense. You’ve never felt it this bad before, you crossed your legs just to feel some sort of friction between your thighs. Groans slipped out of your mouth as you panted onto the floor. Dark walked around your body and crouched down in front of you.

“You look a bit uncomfortable, my dear.” Dark said while patting your back. You wanted to punch him in the dick but you couldn’t move.

“What… did you do?” You tried hard to sound angry, but everything that came out of your mouth sounded whiny and needing.

“Me? I’m not quite sure what you mean, you said it’s just your time of the month to feel like this…” Dark snickered. A mix of emotions filled your mind, but you couldn’t even think of something snarky to say back, no matter how much you wanted to. He was being his usual asshole-ish self. But you were in _no_ mood to joke.

“I- I need…” You felt so thirsty you could barely contain yourself. You reached out towards Dark, ultimately going towards one of his hands which were laying atop his knees, but you couldn’t muster up the strength and your hand brushed across the front of his pants and fell onto his shiny black dress shoe. Dark laughed hard.

“Well, well, now darling I’m afraid I’m not as much of a slut as you are. I mean, at least take me out for dinner first.”

Fucking Dark.

You rolled onto your knees and were curled up in a ball with your ass in the air. Your mouth started to drool and you couldn’t help but smile at the change of position, because the inside of your button up pants slightly touched your throbbing clit. Dark stood up, and walked around you giggling. You felt like an animal at the bottom of the food chain being watched by a hungry panther. “It seems your ass has gotten much bigger too… hmm?” Dark pointed out while rubbing your backside.

“Haah… God d-damn it…” Your words escaped through your teeth as he touched you. Dark rubbed your ass a little harder and slowly started to go down towards your uncontrollable heat, then stopped at your tail bone.

“Nothing more than just a… aphrodisiac, as some may call it. Of course it’s something humans should be able to handle well, but it seems you’re taking a little more affect to it, aren’t you, love?” Dark teased while tapping his fingers down your spine. You could sense the sarcasm dripping from his words. ‘A little more affect’ yea, it sure fucking seemed that way, didn’t it?

“Why..?” You groaned out, you sounded so needy it made you sick. But God damn, if you weren’t able to relieve this pain soon it was going to end you.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I love you.” Dark sounded so matter-of-factly.

…What? What the hell? Your eyes shot open as you tried to process what just came out of the demon’s mouth. You turned over on your back as fast as you could to look him in the eyes to make sure he wasn’t joking. Your breasts moved with a second delay from the quick motion your body made, “What?” you exhaled. You saw Dark’s eyes take notice of your breasts and brought your hands up quickly to cover your chest, and shot him a dirty look. Dark looked directly at you and his eyes relaxed as a heartwarming smile grew on his face.

“I’m not ashamed to say that I’ve developed feelings for you, Y/N.” Dark said confidently. He sounded so real, so genuine.

You were so happy, he was so handsome, so suave, and he really cared about you from what you could tell. He’s never said it directly, but from the past you could tell he was trying to fight the feelings he had. It seems that he’s finally come to terms with how he is still part human and can have emotions like this for others. Looking back on it now, you noticed he’s never taken advantage of you. Despite the fact he’s manipulated many others, you couldn’t even recall one moment where he’s done something you didn’t want. How could you have forgotten this? Why didn’t you notice this before? You’ve never even thought badly of him, he was just a hookup in your eyes, you never thought this is something that could even happen. It seems… You were something much more to him.

“You will now be mine, forever.” Dark’s smile grew menacing as he started to hover over you. You were blushing and looking away with a dumb smile on your face, almost not noticing the fact that he just declared you as his property. Dark slithered his hand up and wrapped around your ankle, then pulled your leg into him so your bodies aligned up perfectly. “H-Hey what are…?” You slipped out as you started to come back to reality. “We still have something that needs to be taken care of…” Dark replied, his evil demeanour returning.

You were reminded of the burning heat in your core in a second, you had forgotten momentarily due to all the butterflies in your stomach. You couldn’t believe he actually loved you, could this just be one giant way to manipulate you? That doesn’t make any sense, he already has sex with you whenever he wants, what else could he possibly need? Did he want to kill you or something? Why would he even want to do that?

“Y/N…” Dark exhaled.

“Y-Yea?” You jumped at the sudden mention of your name.

“Stop creating different excuses as to why I would have confessed my feelings to you. My feelings are true, and as hard as it is for even myself to understand them I would appreciate you not doubting me. I love you, I can’t stop thinking about you, and you mean so much to me that I would do everything in my power to protect you. Understood?” Dark’s voice was so clear you didn’t even hear any echoes or ringing that usually accompany it. 

“… Okay.” You looked up at him and smiled sincerely. You loved him, too. You always have.

“Now…” Dark started to say, reaching for the front of your pants. “Wait.” You interrupted.

You got up off of your back and guided him to stand up on his feet, as you kneeled down and started to undo the front of his belt.

“What? Y/N, Please don’t force yourself. I know how much pain you’re in…” Dark said sounding generally concerned.

He actually did know how much pain you were in, being able to feed off of everything you feel, but you wanted to make him feel better about all this too, especially after you doubted his feelings.

“Don’t worry, I’m not good at this anyway, I’ll probably make you soft somehow…” You laughed weakly, clearly not confident in your blow job skills.

Dark chuckled as he pushed back the hair from your shoulder. “That’s not even possible. When a woman as beautiful as you is looking up at me, about to put my cock in her mouth, I could cum in an instant. But I’m a gentleman, and I know to control myself.”

You blushed hard at how smooth his words were, and how he was looking down at you with such admiring eyes. You had to have him now.

You finished taking off his belt and undoing his pants, and reached in to take his hard cock out of his jet black boxers. Holy shit. You’ve never seen it this close before, you guys usually just fuck and leave. You’ve given blow jobs before, but nothing compares to the size of this monster in front of your face.

“Uhh… Has it always been this big?” You ask seriously with a little giggle in your voice.

Dark’s laugh rumbled in his chest. “Of course, darling. But when I fuck you, you’re usually so wet that it slides in quite nicely. Because I take the time to prep you, and make sure you’re ready to handle my girth. You always seem to take it like a champ.”

You laughed “… Good job, vagina.”

You studied his dick like it was a science project, trying to figure out how you’re going to fit this huge thing in your small mouth. It was already very hard, so you put both hands around it. You rubbed your thumb, of the hand that was on top, under the head and traced a long line down the base to his balls. You felt the veins and breathed in the arousing smell as you moved your mouth closer. Dark cupped the side of your cheek, and looked at you with loving eyes. You took that as a challenge, and shoved the head into your mouth. Dark hissed and closed his eyes at the sudden warmth of your mouth closed around the head. Even though it was just the head, it was still taking up more than half of your mouth. You grabbed onto his thighs and started to bob your head, using your tongue to swirl around the tip. You wanted more, and started to push yourself forward so it was starting to go down your throat.

“Y/N… Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Dark panted out. It was obvious he didn’t want you to stop but he cared so much about your safety.

“Mmhm!” You hummed excitedly, to ease his worries as you could feel the tip reaching the back of your throat. Oh God, there was barely any room for air to come up through your windpipe. Dark threw his head back from the feeling of your voice vibrating is dick, and growled out a curse. You could feel him twitching in your mouth, and it excited you to have power over his pleasure for once. You were determined to fit all of him in your mouth.

Your nails started to dig into his thighs and you backed up for a moment, because you were scared of hurting him, but in return he grabbed the back of your hair and pulled you forward. You looked up at him confused, he still had his head back but you heard him snicker and then inhale. He slowly dropped his head forward and looked at you with the most evil grin on his face through his black locks. “Keep going…” His voice was deep and raspy. The ringing buzzed in your ears the echoes were louder than ever. What nerve did you just hit?!

He grabbed the back of your head tightly and started thrusting in and out slowly down your throat. You didn’t know what sparked this sudden change in attitude but it was thrilling, you could feel your pussy dripping fluid into your pants. You looked him in his dark eyes as you tried to gain back control of the situation, but soon realised it was his turn again. He was using you the way he liked once more, but he wasn’t going down far enough to choke you. You looked down and realised you were both still fully clothed, you reached up the bottom of your button up shirt and started fondling your breast through your bra with one hand. You look back up at him with needy eyes, basically asking him for more to look at while he pumped your mouth back and forth on his cock. It took a moment, but he started to come back from whatever state he was in to notice what you were asking. His evil smile faded and slowly removed his cock from your mouth.

“It seems I got a little too into it…” Dark looked to the side, his voice seemed laced with regret.

“It’s okay! It was hot.” You smiled up at him and giggled. Dark looked back at you and grinned.

You unbuttoned your top, along with your pants and threw them to the side. You were left wearing only your red lace bra and matching underwear, which were still soaked. Dark untied his red tie and seemed to put on a show while doing it. You bit your lip in excitement as he took off his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt. His body was so toned and perfect, you wanted to just have him on top of you right now. He was left standing in front of you with just his boxers on, teasingly pumping his huge cock up and down while tilting his head to the side to look at you.

“I want to try one more time.” You looked up at him, still determined to take in his whole length.

“I guess, as long as you’re going to be okay. I’m never going to say no…” Dark said jokingly.

You scooted up closer to him and put his cock in your mouth once more. You used the same technique, slowly bobbing your head up and down to get used to the feeling of having little air to breathe. It was about half way down your throat when you started choking. You pushed yourself to get through the pain of having such a large object in your mouth that your jaw hurt, you couldn’t breathe, and on top of all that you couldn’t even get more than half his dick down your throat because of your gag reflex. You could feel tears start to fall down your cheeks as you kept trying.

“Y/N… I don’t—I don’t think…” Dark sputtered out between breaths. You could tell he was feeling so good by this but the lower half of his dick was still neglected, you couldn’t use your hands because you were still clinging to his thighs. You were pissed that this wasn’t working!

You grunted loudly as you ripped his dick out of your throat and pushed him backwards with both hands. Dark fell on his ass and you could see he did not appreciate that the minute he opened his eyes back up.

“What the hell are you—?!” Dark barked out as you tried so hard to ignore the burning sensation of his eyes looking down on you. You quickly grabbed your breasts through your bra and stuck his dick right in between them. Thankfully, your fancy lace bra had gotten a lot smaller in the last couple months (because of the grocery store job) and actually acted as a push up bra now. Dark’s back was now leaning up against the front door of your apartment and you were giving him the tit fuck he’d always dreamed of. You put your mouth on the other half of his dick and sucked like your life depended on it.

“H-Holy fucking shit…” Dark could barely form words at this point. He was twitching and bucking into your tits and mouth. He had his eyes closed from the pleasure you were giving him, and you felt such joy knowing you were causing this. You hummed out a short little happy tune while your mouth was engulfing the top half of his length, and your tits were occupying the bottom half. Dark was growling and squeezing his eyes shut, you were so enthralled in his reactions you didn’t even notice his hand come up behind you and grab onto the back of your head once more.

“You’re a very good girl, you know that? Being able to handle my huge cock in your mouth, I’m impressed. Are you almost ready to make Darky cum, sweetheart?” Dark growled out in such a low voice you could have almost melted.

Oh, God. Yes you were. You wanted nothing more than the feel this man release himself onto you. Dark grabbed your hair hard and pulled your head up, kissing you passionately as his long tongue ravaged your mouth. All while still pushing you up and down so you continued the tit fuck. You were coming apart at the seams. He pulled his tongue out and licked his lips as he looked at your completely smitten face. You were the biggest slut for him, you’ve turned into this demon’s sex toy.

Dark laughed. “Oh God, look at you. You’re mine. Every single inch of you is mine. You want me to cum so bad, don’t you baby? You’d do fucking anything to please me.” You could see the red and blue images of him start to stray off and glitch, his aura was eating you up and you could feel the room getting darker and darker. Your mind was filled with nothing but him.

“Yes! God, yes I’d do anything for you!” You screamed with your tongue basically hanging out. You looked directly into his eyes as you licked your lips closed and smiled. You were disgusted with yourself, by how much of a whore you’ve become. You didn’t care, you knew you weren’t human anymore. He did this to you, and you’d let him do it again, and again.

“I’m going to cover you in it. In my seed, you’ll be mine forever, you hear that? You’ll be FUCKING MINE” Dark leaned in and pulled your head down so you hit your foreheads together,  
“ **You’ll never leave my side.** ” Dark breathed out in pants.

“I’ll never leave your side.” You repeated back to him with a smirk on your face so he knew this was a pact. You then proceeded to slam your mouth and throat back onto the top half of his cock and sucked even harder than before.

Dark came with a roar that made you jump up from the sheer scare of the background twitching and waving. The blues and reds around him were flashing in a light show as his teeth bared and you could see the veins in his neck throb as his orgasm hit hard. You almost couldn’t look away from the sight of the demon climaxing before the warm cum hit your chest. You quickly put your mouth back on the tip and licked the underside of the head, but angled your neck so you could still see how he was reacting. Dark twitched and breathed heavily as he hung his head low and his hair fell in front of his face. He continued to pant as the background calmed down around you both, until you were back in your dark apartment. You looked back at him in awe. That was sure one hell of a different experience than before, you’ve never seen him lose control of himself like that. Your heart was racing as you stayed there, looking at this mix of a man who just showed you everything he was.

After what felt like an eternity of no response, you slowly raised your breasts off of him and his now soft dick fell back onto his boxers. Not saying a word, you shifted around a little and laid your head on his stomach, curling up in between his legs and wrapped your arms around his waist. You let out a little exhale and snuggled into him, you were going to wait as long as he needed to reply, because it seemed pretty exhausting whatever he just went through.

After a little while longer Dark placed his hand softly on your head. You turned your head to look at him, you could see his brown eyes so clearly, and the color had returned to his skin. He had no flashing blues or reds around him either, he looked like a regular human being. Who was this? He smiled softly at you. You were so confused by who this man was.

“M-…Mar-?” You started to ask, but were interrupted by his finger coming up and pressing against your lips. The man cracked his neck to both sides and exhaled. He looked down as the grey slowly returned to his skin and his hues glitched back in place. He looked up to the ceiling with pitch black filled eyes, which startled you, but as he focused, the white returned and his pupils turned back to their regular dark brown colour.

“Sorry…” Dark cleared his throat. There he was. There was the man you loved.

You smiled warmly to see him back, “Hey.”

He looked back at you, and kissed your forehead. “Hello, love.” You rested your chin on his stomach and continued to look up at him. Something about him has changed, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. He’s not as… restless. He seems to be less angry, in a way. His image still glitches and he still has his darkened expression, but the aura you feel around him has become… smoother, not as jittery. There’s no static, or sudden movements. It felt like you were being surrounded by the sounds of a piano playing in the distance, though you couldn’t hear anything. You looked down and smiled at the thought of you causing this, that now maybe some part of him is at peace. You could almost hear the soft sounds of the piano playing around you as you both lay there, in each other’s company. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, darling.” Dark nudged you.

“Oh-!” You didn’t even realised you closed your eyes. “Yea, okay.”

You both stood up as Dark reached down to put himself back into his boxers. You giggled as he gave you a funny look while doing so. He then stretched his arms up so high he almost touched your ceiling, and the light bulb flickered when his hands got near it. You take a minute to get an eye full of his gorgeous body once more, noticing the way his abs go in and out when he breaths deeply.

You guide him into the bathroom and he grabs a facecloth from the linen closet, washing it under the sink, and gently wipes off the residue from your chest.

Dark leans in and started to move his arms around you. You thought he was going in for a hug so you happily put your arms around him too, and he chuckled. He then reached for the clips on the back of your bra.

“Whoa—Hey! What are you doing?!” You yelled backing away from him.

“… I’m taking off your bra.” Dark replied like it was the most casual thing in the world.

“And who said you could do that?!” You snapped back.

“It’s been soiled, you have to put it in the laundry or it will stain.”

“I know that… you just… you did it without even asking!!”

“… I’ve seen your breasts before you know.”

Your face turned red because of him saying it like it was a straight up fact. You grabbed hold of your chest and scooted farther and farther away from him while giving him a dirty look. Dark decided to play your game. He smiled wickedly as he walked a step towards you with his hands behind his back following every scoot you took behind you.

“You know I… have had them in in my mouth, too.” He teased while looking away from you.

“Ahh! No, stop it!” You tried to sound serious, but you let out a little giggle from embarrassment. Still backing away from him the closer he got.

“Indeed… I’ve pressed them together as well, to hear you moan. You seemed to enjoy it when I do that.” Dark continued to step closer.

“No, no, no!” You could feel your face heat up from his words, but you still had a large grin on your face. It was so embarrassing to hear him say these things out loud it was driving you crazy. You kept stepping back, until you felt your back hit the wall, you looked back in surprise but then remembered how small your bathroom was. By the time you turned back around he was right in front of you.

“Yes… and the way your sweet little nipples taste, hmm… I could easily become addicted.” Dark was so close to you, you could feel the rumbling of his voice through his bare chest. You bit your lip with a smile to keep from bursting out screaming at his seductive words, so you threw your arms in the air and covered your ears, while yelling. “LA, LA, LA, I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” You let out a few laughs in between each course knowing how ridiculously immature you were being, but felt your bra unhook a few moments after.

“Hey-!!” You opened your eyes and looked down to see your bra on the floor, your bare chest exposed. You reached up to cover yourself with your hands but they were grabbed mid-flight.

“You really shouldn’t be shy about your appearance in front of me by this point, beautiful…” Dark’s voiced lowered into a whisper, “It just makes me harder.”

You couldn’t believe this guy. He literally just had an orgasm where he came so hard he was _no longer a demon for a few minutes_ , and now he’s rock hard against your stomach again?

You smirked up at him as a wicked idea popped into your head. You quickly took back control of your arms and wrapped them behind his head, pushing Dark’s face directly into your chest.

“How you like that, Mr. Breast-Man? How hard are you now, huh?!” You laughed and teasingly moved your body from side to side.

Dark slowly looked up at you, his eyes burning deep into your soul. You could feel his stubble rub against your soft skin to form a devious grin.

_What the hell just possessed you to do that?_ What even made you think he’d be okay with being taken by force like that? **What the hell do you think he’s doing to do to you about that??**

“Uhh…” You release the pressure of your hands on the back of his head, and slowly put them back at your sides.

“Listen, I-I didn’t mean to… uh…”

Dark closes his eyes and slowly raises himself back up to his own height, and proceeds to look back down at you. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you stared back at him in a cold sweat. “Umm… Just kidding! Ha, ha!” you tried to cover up for your sins.

Dark swiftly picked you up and put you over his shoulder, and rested his hand over your ass like you were a sack of potatoes.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You continued to plead as he carried you to the bedroom, and lightly dropped you on the bed.

“I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!!” You cried covering your face with your hands. After a moment of only feeling Dark over you, you peeked through one of your fingers to see what kind of expression he was making.

Dark was looking at you like you were going to be his next meal. He had this menacing smirk across his mouth and was exhaling through it, but inhaling through his nose. His eyes were predatory, you couldn’t see exactly where the demon ended and Dark began anymore. His growls were becoming more and more frequent the longer he looked over you, and your body. You could have sworn he was going to start drooling on you. Feeling his whole body on top of you, you felt the rush of that arousing sensation in your heat again. But you felt you needed to calm him down and out of this state, before you start and someone breaks something.

You sat up slowly, crossed your legs, covered yourself with a blanket, and looked into his eyes. Nope, this wasn’t Dark. He’s fallen back into a demonic state. You smile gently at him and tilted your head. You were already wet as ever but you needed to make sure you were both going to be okay. You placed your index finger on the tip of his nose and giggled. The Demon didn’t budge from his predatory state and continued to look at you with the same hungry eyes as before. You raised your finger in the air for a second, before putting right back to its same place.

“Boop!” you said in a high pitched tone, and giggled once more. His expression seemed to change slightly, but then suddenly grabbed your finger and started sucking and nibbling on it. His tongue had become longer, and almost had the texture of a cat’s tongue swirling around your finger. You felt his long canines slightly dig into your skin and you could feel yourself getting more aroused. You snapped out of it and removed your finger with a ‘pop’. You grunted and looked back at him. The Demon seemed confused and slightly irritated. You tried to think of what to do next…

Suddenly you grabbed both of his cheeks and pushed them together, until he looked like a fish. “Squishy, Squishy, Darky…” you imitated him, holding back your laughter because of what he looked like. He pulled back and you could start to see Dark appear in his eyes again. He looked down, tapped his head a couple times, and exhaled. He cleared his throat, and looked back up at you.

“Hello, again!” You smiled a toothy grin.

“…I hate this body.” Dark growled out.

“It’s no problem, really! I’m just happy to see that you’re back.” You assured him.

“But…what if I hurt you one day, somehow?” Dark looked worriedly into your eyes.

You looked back into his, understanding how much he cares about you.

“You said earlier that you would do everything in your power to protect me. That includes from yourself … I can tell. I have never felt scared for my safety around you, and I never will. I love you, Dark. Each and every part of you.” You stated sincerely.

Dark looked down slowly, grabbed your hand, and sighed. You could swear you could hear the soft piano playing a tune that filled your heart with joy. You could smell the scent of roses that were nowhere to be seen, and Dark’s hand held onto yours tightly.

“I love you too, Y/N.” Dark looked up and said in the sweetest tone. No ringing, no echoes, nothing. Just the sound of his real, genuine voice.

You both sat there a little while longer. Looking at one another, knowing that you could sit there for the rest of your lives. Dark slowly moved in and kissed your lips tenderly, and you could feel a tear fall down from your cheek. He cupped your face in his hand and slowly guided you down onto your back against the pillow.

Dark slowly removed the blanket that was on top of you, and started palming your breast. He kissed you deeply, then bit your bottom lip asking for entrance into your mouth. You parted your lips slightly and his tongue slowly entered as you moaned in reply. He swirled around your nipple with his index finger and squeezed gently between his thumb. You moaned once more into his mouth as he grabbed your whole breast with his hand. He broke off the kiss with an exhale and swiftly moved down to pay attention to both of them.

Dark squeezed them together and sucked on your nipples. You moaned loudly from the pleasure and arched your back making quick eye contact with him as he stopped and flashed you a grin.

“I knew you liked this.” He teased.

“Shush…” you broke eye contact and blushed.

Dark then shifted himself down towards your heat, leaving kisses down the bottom half of your body. You were finally going to get relief. You let out a shaky sigh and you smiled as you saw him go down. He looked up at you.

“I’m sorry it’s taken so long for you to get your release, darling.” Dark said heavily.

“It’s okay, tonight’s been everything I’ve ever dreamed, and more.” You smiled back at him.

“Not yet it hasn’t” A grin grew on Dark’s face, “I’m going to make you cum so hard, you’ll be shaking for days.” His voice was so low you felt it in your core, and could have almost cum right then and there.

He raised your hips in the air slightly and ran his big, long, wet tongue up from the bottom of your pussy to the top, leaving a little flick past your clit.

“Oh—GOD” you screamed into your fist, squeezing your eyes shut. Dark chuckled for a split second before doing it once more, this time at a tantalisingly slow pace. You clenched your stomach and felt your pussy throb.

“I could taste you all day, love.” He growled out right before he plunged his tongue deep inside your folds. Licking and sucking all at once, you couldn’t believe the strength he had from his mouth. You felt like he was going to suck out everything you had. You screamed in pleasure and felt your nails start to sting as you clawed into the bedspread. Dark continued to raise your hips higher and higher as he buried his face deeper into your cunt. He stopped to take a breath, and looked down at the mess you’ve become.

“Delicious.” He said as he licked his lips. You looked up at him through blurry eyes, and quickly noticed the tent he was pitching in his boxers.

“Please… Please fuck me…I need it.” You whimpered at him.

“My pleasure, darling.” Dark smirked. “Unless you want me to keep fucking you this way…” He stuck out his long tongue in a teasing manner.

Was he joking? How in the hell was he not exhausted from that? You certainly were, you felt like you were almost just devoured by a life size vacuum. 

“Please…” you whined. “I’m so close… I want to feel you inside me as I cum.” You blushed at how filthy you sounded.

“Very well…” Dark chuckled as he put your hips back on the bed gently, “You’re soaking wet, I’ll go slow and you tell me to stop when you need to, alright, beautiful?” Dark took off his boxers, and positioned the head of his cock at your entrance, while hunched over on top of you. You nodded and quickly leaned up and gave him a kiss on the nose. Dark looked at you lovingly, “Okay, here we go.”

He started slowly entering the large head into your heat. You flinched at the sharp pain that shot through your area and shut your eyes. After a pause, he started slowly moving it in again, you took as much as you could before you arched your back upwards at the feeling, sucking air through your teeth.

“You’re doing so well, we’re half way in. How are you holding up?” you heard Dark ask.

You opened your eyes and saw his worried ones looking down at you.

“Good, good. Keep going.” You squeaked out, and smiled.

Dark smiled back at you softly, and started to push in again. The sharp pain was starting to slowly subside as you started to feel how deep he was going inside you. You could feel his breathing start to hitch on top of you as he got closer to being fully inside. One of his arms collapsed under him as he laid his head next to yours as he tried to keep his balance. His hair fell in front of his face, and you could see he was holding his breath as he was twitching and growling beside you.

“Oh, God… I-… It’s in.” Dark exhaled. You held the back of his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you okay?” He raised himself back up, and you could see the sweat on his forehead. “Surprisingly. Like you said, my vagina’s a champ!” You laughed as those words came out of your mouth.

Dark lowered his head down and laughed wholeheartedly. 

“You’re… so fucking tight. I almost couldn’t control myself…” He said as he looked back up at you.

“We’ve never done it like this before, we usually just have a quickie in a back alley or something. It might also have something to do with that demon aphrodisiac you somehow gave me.” You narrowed your eyes at him, jokingly.

Dark laughed once more, “Right, Right… remind me not to do that again.” Dark leaned down to give you another small kiss.

Dark pulled out a small amount, and slowly pushed back in, and looked at you for a reaction. You just bit your lip in excitement and nodded. Dark smiled, relieved to see you weren’t in any pain.

He pulled out a larger amount and pushed back in at a reasonable speed, and continued that rhythm for a while to get you accustomed to it, making sure to watch your reaction. You closed your eyes to focus on the pleasure rather than the sharp pain, as it was slowly turning into more pleasure. Dark was starting to pick up speed, throwing in random harder thrusts to see if you could take it.

“How are… Um, can I-?” He started to ask.

“Dark. I asked you to fuck me. So FUCK me!” You looked at him with fire in your eyes. You were in no mood for him to show his sweet side with you tonight. You knew you both needed it rough.

Dark turned back into his evil self as he looked down at you and smiled with that devious smile that makes your stomach twist. He sat up straight and grabbed onto your hips and you knew the moment he pulled out almost to the tip of his cock that this was what you were waiting for.

Dark pushed in with such force your body felt like you were going to fly right off, if it wasn’t for his large hands holding you down by your waist. You screamed in pleasure as he continued to thrust into you hard and fast. You felt such tremendous pleasure rising up in your core you thought you were going to start crying. This is what you needed, this is exactly what you needed. Dark quickly lifted your body up and placed you on his lap, and moved you up and down as he thrusted. You rested both of your hands on his knees behind you which gave him a perfect view of your breasts that were bouncing in front of him. Dark flashed you a hungry grin before diving his teeth into your breast. He pushed your back closer into him with one hand, and his other hand dove down and started rubbing your clit.

“Oh _FUCK!!_ ” you screamed as he moaned from you tightening around him. It felt so good, you were in pure ecstasy. You never wanted to be apart from him, you never wanted him to take his cock out of you. You were so full of him, and his love.

“I’m so close… Please, _please_ Dark.” You could feel the pleasure rising up so fast, you barely had time to warn him.

“Cum for me baby, I want to feel you squeeze me tighter as you do.” Dark growled out.

You came hard, harder than before. The pleasure shook your entire body, you felt the tingling in your bones. Your mind was complete fuzz and you swear you went deaf for a brief moment before all feeling slowly returned to your body and you could feel Dark lightly rocking you back and forth by your shoulders.

You mumbled out a couple of words as your eyes slowly opened back up.

You saw Dark’s expression quickly change from worried to relieved. He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. He looked back up at you with a condescending smirk, “Felt good, didn’t it?”

You looked back at him and slowly started to gather your thoughts back. You just smiled like a dummy and fell into his chest, and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Go… do it…” You groaned out.

“Now, now, you’re going to be quite sensitive down there, are you sure?” Dark asked immediately. You rocked your hips back and forth and groaned some more in reply.

“Alright then, love. Just tell me if you need to stop.” He reminded you. Dark laid you down on the bed softly onto your stomach.

“Ohh… are we going to sleep now…?” you mumbled.

You had no clue what was going on, but Dark helped you remember immediately after he thrusted hard into your pussy from behind.

You moaned loudly at the sudden rush back to reality and you grabbed onto your headboard instinctively. You turned around to see him smirking down back at you.

“Welcome back, beautiful!” He said in a joyful tone.

“Wh-… What just happened?!” You asked, needing to yell over the sound of the rocking bed and Dark pounding into you.

“Oh, that was just the aphrodisiac working its magic.” Dark replied in between breathes.

“That was… That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt!!” You exclaimed, and heard Dark laugh behind you.

“Glad to hear it, darling…” You felt him pick up his pace, and his breathes becoming husked. You snapped back to the scenario and quickly realized Dark hasn’t had his release yet. You raised your ass in the air to let him shift into a better position. You bit your lip and let out a whimper as you felt him find that soft spot inside you once more. He immediately let out a grown through his teeth as he slowly lowered himself onto your back and wrapped his arm around your stomach. You could feel his forehead rest along your spine and noticed the sweat that had accumulated there. You groaned out in pleasure from him repeatedly hitting that spot inside you.

“Can I-… Can I…!?” Dark was holding back again.

“Cum inside me, Dark. I need it. I need to be full of you. Don’t you dare try and hold back on me.” You said in a calm, steady voice. You sealed your words by tightening your pussy around his cock as hard as you could. Dark looked up and cursed in reply, looking deep into your eyes.

“Make me yours.” You nodded at him.

Dark’s sinister grin grew wide once again and he laughed wickedly in reply.

He began thrusting at a pace you didn’t think possible, with a force unlike any human. Your poor body was being taken alive by this creature, as he fucked you into the mattress. You held onto the headboard for dear life while he grabbed onto your hair and growled sweet nothings into your ear. You could feel your climax creeping up again, tears falling down your cheeks as you were fucked senseless.

You loved him, you loved him, you loved him.

“Dark, I-I’m cumming again, too-…” You panted out.

“Fucking … Fucking hell… You’re mine. You’re mine. _You’re fucking mine._ ”

“I’m… I-..”

…

**“I’m all fucking yours.”**

Dark groaned loudly from behind as you could feel his cock twitch as his cum shot into your pussy in waves. The heat was radiating throughout your entire body and all you could do was drop your mouth wide open as the pleasure was vibrating through you. You could feel the experience he was going through again, as you could see the reflections of the reds and blues off of your bedroom wall in front of you, but couldn’t turn around to see it for yourself because you were too busy experiencing your own orgasm.

“I love you… I love you… I love you…” Dark groaned out as his body was twitching, and lowering himself onto your back. You could feel him trying to hold himself up but was losing the fight against his own body as his orgasm was draining him. He started to lay his whole weight onto your back, you didn’t mind for the first couple of seconds until you felt like you were being crushed by this huge man. You hoped he didn’t turn back into Mar—you mean, someone else again. You couldn’t wait for him to come back to his senses because he was going to suffocate you. You shifted your weight around, but still nothing. He was too heavy, and not waking up.

Is this it? Is this how you were going to die?

You tried the old ‘Tuck n’ Roll’ technique, you lifted your ass in the air as much as you could with this man on top of you, rocked back and forth a couple of times, before finally being able to shift your weight so it pushed Dark off of you. Unfortunately, considering how heavy Dark was and how light you were in comparison, you accidentally rolled directly back on top of him next to you. After a couple of seconds of comprehending what happened, you stifled a laugh while laying your forehead on his chest.

Suddenly, you felt two large arms come up from underneath you and wrap around your back. Squeezing tightly, you couldn’t move. You raised your head to look at Dark whose eyes were open, and pitch black. You panicked for a moment, scared of the sudden change, and because you couldn’t tell if he was looking at you or the ceiling. Multiple thoughts ran through your head until Dark’s arms tightened around you and you let out a groan and closed your eyes, hoping he would return to himself soon.

_“I love you so much…”_ You managed to squeak out as he was holding onto you with such force.

The pressure stopped and you opened your eyes. Dark blinked a few times and you could see him return once more. “Oh thank God…” You breathed out and wrapped your arms around him. Dark raised his arms and covered his face with his hands, and you could feel how tense his body was.

“What the FUCK…?!” Dark shouted angrily into his hands. You could feel the tension in his chest and shoulder blades.

“Hey, it’s okay! Nothing bad happened at all—…” you started to say.

“No, I could see. This piece of shit body collapsed on top of you, and then tried to crush you.” Dark removed his hands from his face, dropping them to his sides. His eyes looked so tired.

“…But, I fixed it. I figured how to get out, and now its fine!” You could feel the retort coming halfway through your sentence.

“You call that fine? You seriously consider this FUCKING FINE, Y/N?!” Dark raised his voice and you quickly sat up, looking down at him in fear.

Dark grabbed his head with both hands, looked down and started to scream. His shell was cracking. You could see both sides of him coming out through the different hues that were trying to break free. The red side looked angry, angry as all hell. You felt chills go down your spine just trying to figure out what you were seeing on that side. The blue side looked calmer, concerned, but you could still feel some anger coming from that side too. These images were still not clear and Dark was coming apart at the seams by them trying to take over once again. You felt so much love for him, seeing him go through this broke your heart. You pushed through the fear and moved his head back up to make him look you in the eyes.

“I love you for who you are underneath. This body may be wreaking havoc on you but I still love you all the same. No matter what happens, I will stay with you. If your body somehow manages to fucking kill me I will be right there back in the void with you. You will NEVER be able to get rid of me. I love with you everything that I am.” You stared deep into him, not even noticing the blues and reds calming down.

Dark looked at you, and continued looking at you until you swear you could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Dark pushed your head into his chest and hugged you passionately, resting his cheek on the top of your head. You felt so connected to him, and so in love. You could hear him sniffle a little bit, but didn’t dare to comment on it. You stayed in that position for a long time.

“How are you feeling, love?” Dark asked after a long silence.

“I’m feeling very good, though a little sore. But who wouldn’t be?” You looked up at him. You could see him smiling warmly. This was the most relaxed you’ve seen him in a while.

“A lot of people can’t take it the way you can, my dear. I’m quite impressed.” Dark let out a low laugh.

“And… who exactly are these people?” You asked suspiciously, with a small grin on your face. You sat up and leaned both elbows on his chest, while resting both fists on each of your cheeks. Dark laughed and looked up at the ceiling, while slowly placing both arms behind his head. You couldn’t but help and admire his arms in that pose.

“Well, I mean…n—not…” Dark started to stutter out and tried to break eye contact with you.

“Uh-huh… Suuuuure…” You rolled your eyes at him trying to come up with an excuse.

Dark snorted and you saw a grin grow on his face. He grabbed you and rolled both of you over so he was on top once more.

“You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s all you have to be concerned about, in that pretty little head of yours, got it, darling?” Dark whispered to you in a voice that you could feel throughout your entire body. “I will never be anywhere else, but by your side.” Dark leaned down to rest his forehead against yours. You reached up and wrapped your hands around his neck, to pull him in for a kiss. It was passionate, and Dark entered his long tongue to swirl around yours, before quickly removing it. You saw he still had his long demon tongue hanging out, before slowly putting it back in, in an inviting manor. His eyes were full of lust, and you could feel the heat rising in your core.

“You… got me all hot and bothered now…” You looked to the side and blushed. Dark looked at you and knew damn well what he did. He flashed you a condescending smirk.

“Ugh… Hold on, let me go to the bathroom to relive this.”

Dark looked at you.

You looked at Dark.

“You’ve done it now.” Dark gave you a look like you really just fucked up. You laughed as hard as ever.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You laughed out hard as Dark started to walk out of the bedroom.

“Nope.” Dark shook his head

You could barely control your laughing as you got up and ran after him.


End file.
